With Ashley
by Passionate Cec
Summary: Will discovers something about Helen which he never would have suspected and shows a new side of her he never has seen before. Sequel to Eulogy or Pavor Nocturnus. A little bit of explaining where this story came from inside.


So, as promised, a little bit of background history about this story :

I have always imagined Helen playing the piano (Victorian England...) and in her Twitter account, Amanda Tapping confirmed that she could imagine Helen liking to play the piano. So, I wrote this piece which I would be situated sometime in the beginning of the second season, maybe after Eulogy or Pavor Nocturnus. And, what actually started out as a single one shot, became three one shots which can absolutely be read separately but which I would like to think of as the 'Piano series.' This is the first one I wrote and I believe it fits best as first one in the series so here it is.

Also, I might disappoint some of you by saying that I am a Helen/John shipper and I was myself very surprised to be able to write a Helen/Will fanfic. Though I guess it's really more Helen/Ashley.

And now, on to the classic : as sad as it is, I do not own Sanctuary, Helen Magnus, Ashley Magnus or Will Zimmerman. I do not make any money for this. Its sole purpose is entertainment. No copyright infringement intented.

Of course, I love reviews. They make me happy and make me want to keep writing and posting so please, let me know what you think.

And now that I am done with my rambling, enjoy. =)

**With**** Ashley**

It was close to midnight and William Zimmerman was wandering through the hallways of the Sanctuary. It was not a part of the building he was familiar with and he wasn't actually sure of how he had ended up there. Suddenly, he heard a faint yet distinctive, unfamiliar sound. He followed it and the closer he got to its source, the more his suspicions were confirmed. Finally, he found himself in front of a door he realized with a start, he had never once opened. However, the sound was unmistakably coming from the room behind it and Will found himself drawn to it. He could not resist it so, slowly, he opened the door.

What he saw behind surprised him, though he realized it shouldn't have. Who else than Helen Magnus would be able to play the piano in the Sanctuary?

Magnus was facing away from him, sitting on the small bench in front of the instrument still, she stopped playing and he suspected she had sensed his entrance. Her hundred and fifty plus years had allowed her to acquire that ability. However, she didn't turn around to face him. Her back was still to him and from where he stood, her dark blue, silky robe gave her an overly feminine stance he wasn't used to and he almost wished he hadn't interrupted her. She was completely and utterly calm and had left her defenses down, thinking she would not be disturbed in her very own, very personal sanctuary. This calmness, openness, yet not quite weakness, startled him more than he would have thought. He had often wished his boss would open up more and let him in, but this moment held a startling beauty and fragility which he wasn't quite ready for.

'Will.' Helen simply murmured, still not turning around. The softness in her voice reflected the atmosphere she had been in just before he came in.

'I never knew you could play the piano.' He said, approaching and standing next to the bench. 'I never knew you had one.' He saw one of her hands softly grace the keys.

'I don't come here quite as much as I used to. Or would like to. I used to spend hours here. Mainly thanks to Ashley.'

Will saw the sad smile which appeared on her features and wished, once again, he hadn't opened the door which brought her back to the real world in which her daughter was no more. It had been a private moment between Helen and the memories of her lost child and he had violently put an end to it.

'She used to love listening to me playing.'

Her voice was soft and her fingers grazing the keys yet not creating any sound made Will realize she was probably lost in thought and talking to herself, having forgotten that he was even there.

'I tried to teach her.'

And she briefly looked up at him, proving him that he had been wrong and that she was, in fact, very much aware of his presence next to her. It was another thing which shouldn't have surprised him; Helen Magnus was always aware of all that went on around her.

'But she would have none of it. She only wanted to listen. When she was a baby, I used to lull her to sleep by playing. And the, from the time she started walking, she would follow me in here. She would look at me with her eyes full of amazement and wonder.'

Helen let out a short laugh as the sad smile widened briefly. There was still a distant look in her eyes and right at that moment, to Will, she was more fragile than he had ever seen her. Her defenses were lowered and she let out the true woman hidden behind the mask of strength and powered she constantly wore. Right there, in her nightgown and robe, hair untied and cascading down her back, skin milky white and face soft and relaxed, she looked for all the world like a beautiful, lost doll.

'This was the only time she would ever be still. I would have her on my lap and she would look at my hand on the piano. Sometimes, she would slip her hands beneath mine and try to have her little fingers press the same keys as mine.'

A lone tear slipped from her eye and to his greatest surprise, Helen let it travel down her cheek and fall onto the back of her hand. Yet, the small smile playing on her lips never faltered.

Will didn't say a word. He didn't dare touch her and break the moment furthermore. Her beautiful eyes focused on his and they briefly shared a look which said it all. He understood. They smiled briefly and she nodded once, attention turning back to the instrument. Her fingers lowered to the keys just as he turned around to leave the room. A few seconds after he had closed the door behind him, he heard the soft music filter through. For an instant he looked back at the door before walking away.

Helen was with her daughter. The piano would be the sole witness to the woman's true pain and loneliness as he brought mother and child back together.


End file.
